Cabinet boxes, and particularly, metal cabinet boxes, come in a multitude of designs, shapes and manners of construction. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,982 to Kullander, a knock down cabinet assembly is taught. This assembly comprises a cabinet having interconnected walls by means of specially shaping the adjacent portions thereof so that assembly of the cabinet can occur without fastening means. In Viklund, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,693, a cabinet having a rear wall, two side walls and a frame-shaped front wall forming a box-like structure is shown. This cabinet of Viklund also requires no fastening devices and interconnected portions thereof also serve as means for receiving shelf supports. Other examples of some knock down cabinets can be seen in Znamirowski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,132 and Radi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,140. These prior art devices, and others, attend to their intended purpose of forming cabinets but do not attend to the advantages taught by the present invention.